


The First Date: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty thinks back to a conversation with Annie where she said she’d love to learn more about baseball. Ty decides instead of having to explain to Annie how baseball works as they watch a game he decides he’d teach her how to play for their first date.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The First Date: Annie & Ty one shot

Tonight was Ty’s first official date with Annie. They had been hanging out for quite some time now but he felt like Annie deserved a proper date. She was ecstatic as Ty asked her out one day on their way home from school. Annie left it up to Ty on what they would do on their date. He told her that that was fine with him but their next date it would be up to Annie to plan. Ty grabbed his glove, bat, phone keys, and a blanket from his closet before making his way downstairs. He stopped in the kitchen picking up the picnic basket that he packed with Annie’s favorite foods before heading over to the Sullivan residence to pick up Annie for their date. 

Ty took a deep breath as he turned off the ignition to his car before making his way to the front door. He knocked on the door, normally he would just go right on in but it didn’t feel right seeing as he was now Annie’s boyfriend who was picking her up for a date.

“Hi Tyler.” Dana Sue smiled as she answered the door. 

“Hi.” Ty responded as his nerves began to get the best of him.

“Come on in. Annie will be down in a minute.” Dana Sue said as she opened the door wider so Ty could enter.

“Thank you.”

“What do you have planned for this evening, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I remember Annie saying she’d love to learn about baseball so I thought that I could teach her how to play. It’s better to experience how to play instead of watching games on the TV. I also have a picnic basket filled with some of her favorite foods.”

“That’s sweet. I’m sure y’all will have a great time. Oh my, where are my manners? Can I get you something to drink?” Dana Sue said as she got up from her seat in the living room.

“No thank you, Ms. Dana Sue.

“Okay. How is baseball going?” 

“It’s going well. Thank you for asking.” Ty answered as he knew Dana Sue was just trying to make small talk until Annie was ready to go. 

Annie grabbed her purse throwing her phone in it. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and one of the many pairs of converse she owns. She decided to throw her hair up as she didn’t want it to get in the way. Annie walked downstairs to meet Tyler. She tried to hurry up but she failed at doing so. She walked into the living room to see her boyfriend and mom sitting there in silence. 

Ty noticed that Annie was finally ready for their date. He stood up so he could greet her. Dana Sue followed the young baseball star’s movements and stood up. She observed her only child who was lost in the moment with her best friend’s son. Annie couldn’t help but blush as Ty was the only one who could make her feel this way. 

“Mom, I’ll be home later. Don’t wait up.” Annie said as she felt Ty take her hand in his. “You ready to go?” Annie asked as she was facing Ty.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ty smiled as he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He knew he couldn’t fuck this up. The first date is a very important part to starting a relationship off on the right foot. 

Annie and Ty made their way to his car not letting go of each other’s hands. Annie couldn’t help but feel like she was the luckiest girl on the planet. She felt Ty let go of her hand as he opened the door for her. Once she was in the car safely Ty closed the passenger door before jogging over to the driver’s side. Ty started the car as they made their way to their destination. As he was driving he felt Annie take his hand giving a light squeeze causing him to smile. 

Ty pulled up to Serenity High’s baseball field, which left Annie with a confused look on her face. Ty put the car in park before getting out and running over to the passenger side to open the door for Annie. After they were both out of the car, Ty got his glove, bat, blanket and the picnic basket full of Annie’s favorites. 

“What are we doing here?” Annie asked with a confused look on her face.

“Well, I remember you saying you wanted to learn about baseball. I thought I could teach you. It’s easier than trying to explain what’s happening during a game. Then I packed this basket with a bunch of your favorite foods. If you’re not up for this we can do something else.” Ty said as he was nervous and he had no clue as to why he was so nervous.

“Oh it’s on. You’re gonna regret teaching me how to play. I’m going to be so much better than you that coach Cal & coach Harlan will replace you with me. ” Annie teased as she started to make her way towards the field. 

“There’s no way you’ll be better than me. Nice try.” Ty responded as he followed Annie onto the field. 

Ty went over to the dugout to grab a helmet for Annie to use. As he did that he left the picnic basket and blanket on the bench. He made his way back to Annie who was standing on the home plate waiting for him. Ty also made sure he had some baseballs to throw to Annie. 

“Are you ready to learn some baseball?” Ty chuckled as he had no idea how this was going to go.

“Absolutely.” 

“You’re gonna need to put this on. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Ty said as he handed her the helmet he got from the dugout.

“Thanks.” Annie gave Ty a soft smile as she took the helmet and put it on her head. “How do I look?” 

“Perfect.”

Ty moved closer to Annie and showed her where she needed to stand. Ty knew she has never swung a bat before so this was going to be interesting. He just hoped that no one ended up in the ER tonight. That would be a fun one having to explain to everyone what happened. 

“Okay. Take the bat.” Ty instructed Annie who took the bat from him. “How would you hold the bat?” He asked her before she showed him how she’d hold the bat. Ty couldn’t help but laugh. He moved behind Annie placing his hands on the bat with hers. “Here, you want to have your hands like this.” 

Annie saw Ty out of the corner of her eye, she couldn’t help but smile. Of course she knew how to hold the bat properly but she wanted him to feel like he could teach her how to hold it. “I think I got it.”

“Alright. Now I’m going to go over to the mound and throw you a couple of pitches.” Ty explained as he let go of the bat leaving Annie standing on home plate. 

Ty decided it would be best to start off by throwing her a fastball. Being as good as he is he’s able to control the velocity as the ball leaves his pitching hand. Ty knew he didn’t want to throw her a 99 mph fastball, it wouldn’t be fair to Annie. Instead he threw the fastball at 75mph, starting off nice and easy. Ty chuckled as he watched her swing and miss connecting the bat with the ball. 

“Let’s try again. This time wait for the ball to get closer to you before you swing.” Ty suggested as he got ready to throw another pitch. He watched as Annie missed hitting the ball again. “Annie, that’s strike two.” Ty threw another fastball but with the velocity a little slower than the time before. She missed again. 

Ty walked back over to home plate, joining Annie who was frustrated that she was never going to get a hit. “I suck.” Annie pouted as Ty couldn’t help but laugh at her. “It’s not funny.”

“I thought you said you were going to take my spot of the team?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, let’s try this one more time.” Ty said as he knew he should show her how it’s done. “Here.” Ty whispered as he stood behind her. He placed his hands on her hips. “I want you to align your feet with your shoulders, as if there is a straight line running between them. Now take your front foot and place it five-to-seven inches toward the mound. Balance is key. Right before the pitch comes lift your foot and when you’re ready to hit the pitch put your foot down.” 

“I think I got it.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Annie said as she readied herself for the next pitch Ty was going to throw once he walked back to the mound. 

“You’ve got this, Annie just remember what I told you.” Ty said as he let go of her hips so he could make his way back to the mound. 

Ty took a deep breath before he threw the next fastball. As the ball left his hand he watched as Annie got ready to hit the pitch. If she did exactly as he explained the bat would connect with the ball when she swung. As Annie swung the bat it connected with the ball leaving her and Ty both shocked. She couldn’t believe it she finally did it. Tyler Townsend was the best teacher she could have ever asked for. Annie started to run toward the mound as Ty ran toward home plate. They met in the middle. Annie jumped into Ty’s arms taking him by surprise. Even though she caught him by surprise he was able to catch her.

“You did it, Annie-girl.” Ty smiled as she was still in his arms. 

“It’s all because I have the best teacher ever. Thank you.” 

“Are you up for learning how to pitch?” Ty asked as he would be willing to teach her how.

“Can we do that next time? I’m starving.”

“Definitely. All that swinging made you hungry huh? I’ll be right back.” Ty said as he ran off into the dugout to get the blanket and picnic basket. 

Annie started to shriver as the sun had gone down while Ty was in the dugout. She started to rub her arms trying to keep herself warm. Ty walked up with the basket and blanket. He set down the basket so he could lay out the blanket. As he was doing this he noticed that Annie had her arms crossing her body. 

“Annie, are you cold?”

“A little bit.” 

“I’ll be right back. I think I have something in the car.” Ty said as he picked up the basket placing it on the blanket.

“Okay.” Annie smiles as she took a seat on the blanket as Ty started to walk away with his keys in hand.

Ty went to his car to find a jacket, sweatshirt or literally anything Annie could use since she was cold. He found his jean jacket in the back seat, causing him to smile. The jean jacket made him think about the first time Annie kissed him and the time when she wore it during the mock trial. Ty grabbed it and headed back to Annie. Ty took a seat next to Annie on the blanket. 

“Here you go.” Ty said as he handed her the jacket.

“Thank you. Wait, this is your jean jacket. It has been a pivotal part of how we got to this point.” Annie smiled as she took the jacket from Tyler and put it on.

“You ready to eat?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Ty opened up the basket taking out two bottles of water, two turkey sandwiches, some celery, grapes and brownies for dessert. Annie couldn’t help but smile, her boy had thought of everything. He handed her one of the bottles of water and a sandwich along with a napkin. He put the celery and grapes in between him and Annie so they could share. Annie took a bite of the sandwich, she hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she took a bite. 

“This sandwich is the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my life. Don’t you dare tell my mom. If you do I’ll deny it.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of telling her. Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Good. If you told her I’d be grounded for life and then I’d have to kill you.” Annie joked as Ty gave her that look. 

“I wouldn’t want that. I’d like to live.” Ty chuckled as he took a sip of water.

Annie noticed that Ty was shivering signaling that he was the one who was cold. She took off his jacket and handed it to him. He gave her a weird look. “You’re the one who is cold now.” 

“I’m alright.” Ty said as he pushed his jacket in Annie’s direction.

“Tyler. You can’t fool me.” Annie couldn’t help but smile as she bit into one of the brownies Ty had made. 

“I have an idea. Put the jacket back on.” 

“Okay.” Annie said as she gave him a skeptical look unsure of where he was going with this. 

After she put the jacket back on, Ty moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. “I have you to keep me warm. It’s the best of both worlds.” Ty smiled as he snuggled in as close as he could to Annie while resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“I guess.” 

It was at that time of night when the sky was lit up with nothing but the moon and billions of stars. Annie and Ty laid there on the blanket watching the stars. She turned in his direction to see him staring at her, causing her to blush. Thankfully it was dark so he couldn’t see that Annie was blushing. Ty tried to play it cool but he failed miserably when he attempted to put a loose strand of Annie’s hair behind her ear; his hand began to shake when he did so. Annie took note of his struggle causing her to chuckle at how sweet Ty was being, even if he was failing. 

“Oh look I think I see the Big Dipper.” Annie said as she turned so she was lying on her back pointing up at the night sky. 

“Oh really, where?” Ty asked as he couldn’t see what Annie was seeing.

“Right there.” Annie smiled as the fact that the boy who made her heart skip a beat needed her help with something for once. She snuggled into Ty’s arms as she pointed to the Big Dipper. 

“Oh I see it now. Right next to it is the Little Dipper.” Ty pointed out as he held Annie in his arms.

“Which one are you the Little or Big Dipper?”

“Does it matter?”

“Fine. I claim the Big Dipper because I found it before you did. After all you did need my help to find it.”

“That’s fair.” Ty said as he glanced at his phone realizing how late it was. “Shit. It’s late. I’ve gotta get you home before Dana Sue kills me or worse grounds you for all of eternity.” 

“But I don’t want to go just yet.”

“Neither do I but I don’t want to take any chances. Let’s go.” Ty said as he got up breaking free from his embrace with Annie. He held out his hand so he could help Annie up. She grabbed his hand allowing him to help her up. 

“I’ll start folding the blanket if you want to get everything else.”

Ty started to pack up the picnic basket and grabbed his glove and bat. He also put the helmet and baseballs back in the dugout before heading back over to the mound to see Annie somewhat struggling to fold the blanket; causing Tyler to chuckle. But Annie wasn’t amused not in the slightest.

“Ms. Sullivan would you like some help with that?” Ty said as he walked closer to her. 

“Please.” 

“Here.” Ty said as he took two of the ends as Annie had ahold of the other two. With the teamwork to fold the blanket they had it done it about five seconds. Ty took the blanket from Annie. In true gentleman fashion he refused to let Annie carry a single thing. 

Ty unlocked the car so he could put the blanket, basket and his glove and bat in the back of the car. Annie stood there watching him wondering how she got so darn lucky. Once he was finished he turned around to see Annie staring at him. He walked over to her pulling her into his arms. He felt at peace with her in his arms.

“Thank you for tonight.” Annie whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ty placed his hands on her waist. 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get you home.” Ty said as kissed her cheek before opening the door for her.

Ty ran over to the driver’s side so he could get Annie home. He knew they may both be in some trouble seeing as it was 1:30 in the morning. Neither he or Annie had any missed calls or texts from their mothers. Ty knew knowing Maddie and Dana Sue they were both waiting for him and Annie to get home so they can grill them about their date. 

Annie and Ty both caught one another stealing glances at each other. Ty felt the urge to grab her Annie. He was afraid he had startled her in doing so but he made her smile. As he pulled into the Sullivan’s driveway, he felt a sense of sadness that their first date was almost over. He didn’t want it to end. But little did he know neither did Annie. 

Ty turned to face Annie who had her hands in her lap. The end of the night meant it was time for a good night kiss. He and Annie haven’t kissed since that night when Ty brought her home after she had too much to drink. Of course this time he wanted to kiss Annie but he couldn’t help but feel like he was going to fuck this up. Not to mention he wasn’t sure if Annie wanted to kiss him. 

Annie could feel the awkwardness in the car as she and Ty sat their in silence. Neither one of them uttered a word, they just looked at each other. She could tell Ty was nervous. “Well, are you going to kiss me or are we just going to sit here in silence?” 

“Wait, you want me to kiss you?” Ty asked nervously as he fumbled with his hands in his lap.

“Yeah, silly. Ty, there’s nothing to be nervous about. I mean unless you don’t want to kiss me.” 

Ty sat there taking in what Annie had said, she thought he didn’t want to kiss her but that wasn’t the case. He definitely wanted to kiss her. Ty sighed as he took a deep breath before smashing his lips to Annie’s. Ty pulled Annie closer to him as he felt her run her fingers through his hair. Annie and Ty couldn’t help but smile as they rested their foreheads together. 

“Best kiss ever.” Ty mocked as that’s what Annie said about their first kiss even though it felt like it didn’t count back then because it had taken him by surprise. Not to mention it left Annie feeling humiliated. 

“Wow. I feel like I’m being made fun of.” 

“I would never. The first time we kissed I didn’t know what to make of it. If I hadn’t been such a fool then maybe it wouldn’t have taken us so long to get to this point.”

“Can you really say we kissed that time because if I remember correctly I kissed you and you wanted no part of it? Then it led to me leaving an embarrassing voice message on your phone. Then the entire school found out which was way more humiliating. Then came the big fight we had in my living room.” 

“I mean I guess you have a point. When you kissed me I didn’t see it coming so it took me by surprise. I never meant for that message to get out. I’ll never be able to forgive myself for that.”

“I’ve forgiven you. There’s no reason you shouldn’t. I’ll see you later. I better get inside.” 

“Hold on.” Ty said as he got out of the car quickly running over to the passenger to open the door.

“I could have opened my own door.” Annie smiled as she got out of the car.

“I know, but as long as I’m around you won’t be opening any doors. My mom taught me how to treat a lady.” Ty said as he took Annie’s hand in his. 

“I guess this is good night.” 

“Not quite. I haven’t walked you to the door.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Ty.”

“I know but I want to.” Ty explained as he wrapped his arm around Annie who leaned her head on him as they walked to the front door of her house. 

Ty and Annie slowly made their way up the steps to the front door. Annie turned to see Ty looking at his feet. Annie placed her hands on his face causing him to look her in the eyes. Annie couldn’t help but admire how amazing the boy who stood in front of her truly was. She could hear his heart beating faster than normal; she knew her heart was beating just as fast she just hoped that he couldn’t hear it. 

Annie has known for awhile that she was in love with Ty, she so desperately wanted to tell him how she felt but she didn’t want to risk scaring him off. Her hands moved from his face to around his neck as he was now looking at Annie. He felt Annie crash her lips against his. His hands had a mind of their own as he pulled at her waist pulling her as close as he could to him. Annie’s hands were roaming this his hair again for the second time tonight. It drove him crazy and he was pretty sure she knew that. 

Annie was the first to pull away. Ty noticed that she was biting her lip just another thing he’d have to add to the list things that she did that drove him insane in the best way possible. 

“I love you, Tyler.” Annie blurted out as her eyes went big as she realized that she may have just ruined everything. She had told herself not to say it yet she did it anyway.

Ty heard what Annie had just confessed, and he watched her reaction as she realized what she had just confessed. “I love you too, Annabelle.” Ty smiled as he kissed her lips. He felt her relax in their embrace as he just confirmed that he loved her as well making her worries disappear.

“You do?”

“I do. I think I always have.”

“Not a chance mister. I better get inside. Text me when you get home.” 

“I’ll call you instead. Good night, Annie.” Ty said as he placed his lips on her cheek realizing that Dana Sue was watching them from the window. “Oh your mom is watching us. You better go. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I’d like that. Good night, Ty.” Annie said as she returned the kiss by kissing his cheek not caring that her mom was watching her and Ty. “Don’t forget to call me.”

“Never.” 

Ty watched as Annie walked inside before he made his way back home. Once inside Annie was greeted by Dana Sue who wanted to know how the date went. Annie didn’t feel like telling her mom all about it at the moment.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm about my date with Ty and the fact that you want to hear about it. I’d love to tell you but can we do it over breakfast tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. I hope you had the best night.”

“It couldn’t have been more perfect. Good night.”

“Good night. Tell Tyler I said good night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you’re going to go upstairs and call him.” 

“I can’t get anything by you, can I?”

“Not a chance. I love you my sweet Annie.”

“I love you too.” Annie responded before making her way upstairs to her room.

Ty finally made it home only to see his mom waiting up for him. He kicked off his shoes before making his way into the living room where Maddie was waiting. He knew he’d have to talk to her before he could head upstairs. He took a seat on the couch next to Maddie who was patiently waiting.

“Hi Mom.”

“Hello Tyler. Are you going to tell me how your date with Annie went or are we just going to sit here? If you don’t tell me you know I’m just going to ask Dana Sue because I’m pretty sure she got the details out of Annie.” 

“You’re impossible, you know that? If you must know I couldn’t have imagined a better night. I was worried I was going to screw things up but with Annie it just feels natural.” Ty smiled as he thought about everything that happened tonight with Annie on his date. 

“That’s all I get?” 

“For tonight. I’m exhausted. I’m going to head to bed.” Ty responded as he got up from the couch to see Maddie looking at him.

“Oh I’m not letting this go. I know for a fact that you’re not going to bed you’re going to go upstairs and call Annie. I wasn’t born yesterday you know? You can’t fool me. Good night, Ty.” 

“I know. Good night. I love you, mom.” 

Ty left the living room, leaving Maddie in alone as he headed upstairs to his room. He quickly changed into some comfy clothes. He sighed as he fell onto his bed. He scrolled through his contacts searching for his girl’s name. He didn’t really have to search very far as her name was towards the top. He clicked on her name so he could call her.

Annie laid in bed as she waited for her boyfriend to call her so she could go to bed. She smiled when she saw his name pop up on her screen. Instead of it being a call he was FaceTiming her. Annie didn’t waste another second as she answered his call.

“Hi Handsome.” 

“Hello Gorgeous!” Ty smiled as he saw Annie was wearing one his t-shirt. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

“What if I am?” Annie yawned as she was started to get very sleepy.

“Well, I must say you look better in my clothes than I do when I wear them.” 

“That reminds me. I forgot to give you back your jacket. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it. Like, I said my clothes look better on you. Oh will I be seeing you tomorrow?” 

“I mean it’s possible. I do have a shift at Sullivan’s tomorrow morning, but I should be free sometime after three. But then I’ll most likely end up spending the remainder of the day doing homework.”

“I have a morning practice tomorrow so how about I pick you up once your shift is over and then we can go back to my house and do homework.”

“You want to do homework?”

“I can’t allow my grades to slip, especially with scouts and universities coming to see me pitch. Not to mention if I have a repeat of last year my mom will kill me.”

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?”

“No we wouldn’t. So it’s settled I’ll pick you up after your shift at Sullivan’s and we’ll do our homework together.” 

“Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Tonight was the best night. So thank you for all the work you put into making sure we had a great time.”

“You’re right. It was the best night ever. I can’t wait for the many more nights we’ll have together.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really. As such as I’d hate to do this, I should let you go. It’s late and we both have to be up early.” Ty said as he watched Annie who he knew would try to argue that she wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

“Do we have to?”

“Yes. I hate it as much as you do but the sooner tomorrow morning comes the sooner we’ll get to see each other.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Good night, Ty.”

“Sweet dreams, Annie-girl.” Ty smiled as he ended his call with Annie. 

That night Annie and Ty both fell asleep with smiles across their faces thinking of their first date. One would say it was the perfect first date. Even if Ty was nervous to make the first move and kiss Annie. When morning came that meant that they’d only have to wait a few hours to each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
